Ariel's Slavery
by Mr Allan
Summary: Ariel becomes the sex slave of Ursula once she wins.


**Ariel's Slavery**

 **Chapter One: Ursula Wins**

It had been a wonderful three days for Ariel on the surface world with the humans and with all this new strange land to explore filled with all sorts of various odd, weird, and random people with many talents too. She only wished that she still had her voice though. She yawned as she woke up and got up to brush her hair before Scuttle came flying through the window.

"Ariel, wake up! Wake up! I just heard the news. Congratulations, kiddo, we did it!" he says as Sebastian wakes up due to the very loud noise.

"What is this idiot babbling about?" Sebastian asked.

"Right - as if you two didn't know, uh? The whole town's talking about the prince getting himself hitched this afternoon! You know, he's getting married! I just wanted to wish you luck. I'll catch you later, I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Ariel immediately brightened up with joy upon hearing this news, and then she kissed Sebastian on his shell to thank him before quickly running downstairs only to find that prince Eric was standing with a strange weird woman that Ariel had never seen before, she wasn't particularly odd or weird, at least for beauty standards, but just weird and odd to see her here standing next to Eric.

"Well Eric. It appears that I was quite mistaken. This mystery maiden of yours does - in fact exist. And… and she is very lovely indeed. Congratulations, my dear," Grimsby said politely bowing to the prince in a deep apology.

"We wish to be married as soon as possible," Eric said.

"Oh, yes - of course, Eric, but these things do take time sir, you know..."

"This afternoon, Grimsby. The wedding ship departs at sunset," Eric said.

"Oh, oh - very well, Eric - as you wish sir," Grimsby said.

Once Ariel heard this she ran upstairs crying in defeat as Ursula in the disguised human form of Vanessa smiled as her plan was coming together now.

Near sunset Ariel was crying at the docks when Scuttle came flying by telling her the news that Vanessa was Ursula in disguise, he and a few animal friends start some chaos and confusion on the ship before the vows to Eric's wedding with Vanessa (AKA Ursula in human form disguise) was completed. Eventually the seashell around Vanessa's neck broke releasing Ariel's voice from it.

"Ariel?" Eric asked confused as soon as the seashell breaks releasing Ariel's voice. Ariel cried out his name as they hugged each other very tightly.

"You can talk, you're the one!" Eric said.

"Eric, get away from her!" Vanessa cried out in the voice of Ursula now.

"It - it was you all the time," Eric said smiling coming to a new and stunning revelation about Ariel as the sun is just about to set below the horizon.

"Oh, Eric, I wanted to tell you so much," she said leaning in to kiss him.

"ERIC NO!" Vanessa shouts out desperately as they kiss.

"You're too late! You're too late! So long, lover-boy!" Ursula says transforming into her hideous and terrifying octopus form as the crowd gasps and backs up in fright afraid of her, afraid of the unknown and so much more too.

Eric shouts Ariel's name as Ursula hops over the boat dragging Ariel down deep below into the ocean far out of sight and reach of any humans.

"Poor little princess - it's not you that I'm after. I've a much bigger fish to catch…"

"Ursula, stop!" A voice said, the voice of Ariel's very own father, King Triton.

"Why, King Triton, how are you?" Ursula asks him very politely.

"Let her go!" He shouted pointing his trident at her as it glowed brightly.

Ursula: Not a chance, Triton! She's mine now. We made a deal.

"Daddy, I'm sorry! I - I - I didn't mean to. I didn't know," Ariel says.

Triton tries to destroy the contract to no avail.

"You see? The contract's legal, binding and completely unbreakable, even for you. Of course, I always was a girl with an eye for a bargain. The daughter of the great sea king is a very precious commodity. But I might be willing to make an exchange for someone even better…" she says smiling wickedly at him.

Triton sighs and they talk over a deal in exchange for Ariel.

"Now then, do we have a deal?" Ursula asks smiling at him deviously as he reluctantly signs it. "It's done then," Ursula says as golden tendrils wrap around Triton turning him into a hideous gross old polyp as Ariel is returned back to her normal and regular mermaid form.

"No! Oh no… Daddy?" Ariel says now filled with great amounts of regret and anguish. Sebastian also expressed his sorrow at the now fallen king.

"At last, it's mine," Ursula says picking up the crown still smiling.

"You monster!" Ariel says angrily trying to attack Ursula."

"Don't fool with me you little brat! Contract or no…"

Before she can finish she's hit in the shoulder from above by a spear thrown by Prince Eric. "Why you little troll!" Ursula says angrily.

"Eric! Eric look out!" Ariel shouts out trying to warn him.

"After him!" Ursula shouts as the eels' attack Prince Eric.

"Say goodbye to your precious sweetheart princess," Ursula says trying to fire the trident at Eric only to miss when Ariel throws off her aim just in time.

"Eric, you've got to get away from here, it's not safe for you anymore!"

"No, I won't leave you, not again, not after all that she's done to us, to you!"

"You pitiful, insignificant, fools!" Ursula says chuckling, she was not a giant, humongous, she towered over them, they were like ants to her.

Eric calls out a warning of "Look out!" right before a huge tentacle slams right where they were separating the two of them far apart.

"Now I am the ruler of all the ocean! The waves obey my every whim! The sea and all its spoils bow to my power!" Ursula says creating a giant whirlpool causing ruined shipwrecks over the years to rise up, Eric gets on one of them and tries to ram one into Ursula while she isn't looking his way.

"So much for true love!" She says as she turns and notices Eric and blasts the ship with her trident, then she chuckles and uses her great amounts of vast powers to stop the whirlpool leaving the ocean relatively calm as she shrinks back down to her normal size. She grabbed Ariel afterwards leaving Eric to either hopelessly float and maybe even swim towards land, or to drown instead.

"What are you going to do with me now Ursula? Torture me?" Ariel asks.

"HA! No, never, I would never do anything so evil as that, no, I'll make you love me, I'll make you my slave and obey my every single whim and command!"

"I would never obey you or sign another contract of yours in a million years!"

"Perhaps, but consider this, your father is my slave, and I can make not only your sisters my slaves, but all of Atlantica too, I will rule them with an iron fist and make them suffer long and hard for the crimes they committed against me. You will obey me one way or another, the contract would only allow you not to suffer any mental trauma, although I might find persuading you to join me a much better quest and pursuit of my time my dear little sweet innocent princess, now then, what should I do with you first? Any ideas?"

"Well, you could always just let me go free you know…" Ariel said.

"Nah, not an option, too dull and boring, I would rather prefer you be a slave…"

"And if you expect me to obey you then you're out of your mind."

Ursula just smiles and chuckles a bit, "Just you wait…"

Ariel nervously started to take rapid breaths in before something completely unexpected and seemingly random happened.

One of Ursula's tentacles wrapped around Ariel's boobs as another played with her strap, "You have such lovely little large beautiful boobs…"

Ariel slowly started to moan a bit, "No, please, this is wrong..."

Ursula just smiled and ignored her taking her bra off letting her boobs hang in the water, "You wanted to be a human, you'll get that wish as my slave…"

"Really?" Ariel asked as two tentacles started to suck on Ariel's nipples.

"Sure thing, just like this," Ursula said using her magic to make Ariel grow legs and a pussy which two long thick tentacles with thin ends entered her making her gasp as they started to thrust rapidly inside of her. Ursula smiled some more and made Ariel grow a cock and balls as another tentacle stroked the cock and another plunged inside of her cock. At this point Ariel was just like a little useless fuck toy for Ursula. She moaned very loudly as her body was used like a toy.

One tentacle then went up her ass as the two tentacles started to go into her nipples as Ursula used her hands to grope Ariel's boobs, her nipples, her cock, and her vagina and ass very slowly in that order, Ariel felt her tongue all over making her wet. Soon enough she came from her vagina and cock.

"You're mine now my little mermaid, mine now and forever…"

"If I can get sex like this every day, then yes, I'll gladly be yours,"

"Maybe not every day, but whenever I want, same with your sisters too."

"That sounds lovely and perfect Ursula," Ariel says smiling at her.

"I bet it does, I bet it does…"


End file.
